Alan Baró
| cityofbirth = Darnius | countryofbirth = Spain | height = | position = Centre back / Defensive midfielder | currentclub = | clubnumber = | years = 2005–2006 2006–2007 2007–2009 2009–2010 2010 2010–2011 2011–2016 2016–2017 2017–2018 | clubs = Peralada Figueres Alicante Osasuna B Osasuna Albacete Ponferradina | caps(goals) = 35 (3) 58 (1) 31 (2) 1 (0) 24 (0) 167 (3) 26 (0) 24 (1) }} Alan Baró Calabuig (Spanish pronunciation: baˈɾo; born 22 June 1985) is a Spanish footballer who plays mainly as a central defender but also as a defensive midfielder. He amassed Segunda División totals of 177 matches and two goals during six seasons, mainly at the service of Ponferradina (four years). He appeared once in La Liga with Osasuna, and also competed professionally in Australia. Club career First years Born in Darnius, Girona, Catalonia, Baró began his career with local CF Peralada and UE Figueres, suffering relegation from Segunda División B with the latter at the end of 2006–07. On 6 July 2007, he moved to fellow league side Alicante CF, playing 39 official games in his first season as the Valencians earned promotion and a further 26 in the second as they were relegated. Osasuna In the summer of 2009, Baró moved to La Liga with CA Osasuna, initially being registered to their reserves in the third level. On 26 October, he was called up by manager José Antonio Camacho for a Copa del Rey match against Xerez CD, but eventually did not feature in the 2–1 away win; the following 24 January, away to the same opponents (same venue and score), he played the final minute in place of Javier Camuñas without touching the ball, handing him the record of the shortest career for the Navarrese club. Albacete On 8 July 2010, Baró returned to Segunda División, signing a two-year deal at Albacete Balompié. He stayed for only one season at the Estadio Carlos Belmonte – ending in relegation – being sent off in the 26th minute of a 2–4 loss at Xerez on 23 April 2011. Ponferradina Subsequently, Baró moved to another team in the third tier, SD Ponferradina, totalling 44 appearances in his debut campaign as they won promotion via the play-offs. He was an automatic first-choice during his spell at the Estadio El Toralín, mainly as a stopper, scoring his first goal on 9 December 2012 in a 3–1 home win against CD Mirandés. Baró started in 34 of his 35 appearances in 2015–16, but the club was relegated from the second division after a four-year stay. Australia On 7 July 2016, Baró joined A-League side Melbourne Victory FC as a replacement for retired Matthieu Delpierre. He was released on 12 May 2017, moving to fellow league team Central Coast Mariners FC late in that month. On 23 September 2017, Baró was announced as the latter's captain. In June of the following year, the 33-year-old mutually terminated his contract despite having a year left on it. External links * Alan Baró at BDFutbol * Alan Baró at Futbolme (in Spanish) * Alan Baró at Soccerway Category:Players Category:1985 births Category:Living people Category:Spanish players Category:Catalan players Category:Defenders Category:Midfielders Category:La Liga players Category:Segunda División B players Category:UE Figueres players Category:Alicante CF players Category:CA Osasuna B players Category:CA Osasuna players Category:Albacete Balompieé players Category:SD Ponferradina players Category:A-League players Category:Melbourne Victory FC players Category:Central Coast Mariners FC players Category:Spanish expatriate players Category:Expatriate players in Australia